


Only You

by IllLightUpTheSky4You



Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Bio-Beds, Cute, Death, Hurt, Love, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-01
Updated: 2015-03-01
Packaged: 2018-03-15 18:53:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 606
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3458045
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IllLightUpTheSky4You/pseuds/IllLightUpTheSky4You
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cute little Chulu fluff... What happens when Chekov gets hurt?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Only You

Pavel's fingers moved with fluid grace across the console. He checked the origin of the distress call again and made sure that the _Enterprise_ was on the right course.  

"Chekov?" Pavel turned to find the Captain staring at him. 

"Yes, Keptin?" Pavel's blue eyes glinted from the lights on the bridge. 

"I want you to come along with me on this trip. I think you deserve to get out of that chair."  

"Me, Keptin? Vould you not vant somevon vit more experience? Like 'Kar- I mean, Lieutenant Sulu?" 

"Sure they have more experience, but you need some too. We don’t want you to always be stuck behind the navigation console, do we?" 

"No, I suppose not." 

"Good. Then it's settled. Chekov, Spock, and Bones, you guys are with me." Kirk pushed a button on his chair, calling down to Security. "Hendorff and Braddock. Meet me in the transporter room in five minutes." He looked back up at those on the Bridge. "Let's go, boys." 

* * *

It was three hours later when the landing party finally returned. Where they had started with six members, they now only had five. What was supposed to be a routine check-up of the planet had turned into an ambush. Sarah Braddock had been the first to go down, with Chekov to soon follow. However, where Braddock had been killed on initial impact, Chekov's shoulder and side had gotten the brunt of the blow.  

The captain had luckily been able to get the crew out of there, but Chekov was still bleeding heavily. His breath had been coming in labored gasps. 

"What the hell happened?!" Sulu asked when he rushed down to medbay and saw Chekov's current state. 

"We got ambushed. Chekov got hurt. Now I need you to step out of the room so I can help him." Sulu did not argue with the doctor. He left the room to the sounds of Chekov moaning in pain. 

* * *

Sulu had been waiting outside the room for three hours. Finally, Doctor McCoy exited and headed over to him.  

"Is he going to be okay? Can I see him?" McCoy sighed, rubbing his hand over his face. 

"He'll be alright, but he's on bed rest for two weeks." 

"Oh, thank God..." Sulu let out a deep breath that he didn't know he had been holding. 

"You can go see him, if you like, but you need to be quiet and don't jostle him too much," Bones finished his sentence loudly, as Sulu was already through the doors. 

Pavel was laying on one of the biobeds, a monitor right beside him. The rise and fall  of his chest was calmer and less erratic. Sulu pulled a chair up beside him and brushed some of his curls out of his face. 

"I'm not a baby," Chekov said with a smile. Sulu couldn't help but smile back as he responded. 

"I didn't say you were." He paused, simply gazing at Pavel. "I was so worried. It should have been me getting hurt, not you." 

"You veren't dere. Besides, I'm fine. Or, I vill be." Chekov opened his eyes, looking up into Hikaru's scared, brown ones. "I... 'Karu?" 

"Yeah, Pav?" 

"Vhy do you care so much?" Sulu smiled softly. 

"Because I love you." Chekov's eyes widened, his mouth falling slightly open. Pavel was looking so cute that Sulu leaned down and pecked him on his lips. 

Sulu went to pull back, but Pavel held him in place. He reached a hand behind Hikaru and brought their mouths back together for a sweet kiss. 

"I love you, too," he said as he brought Sulu's face to his own. "Only you." 


End file.
